The Beatitudes
The Beatitudes is the name given to a set of teachings that started The Sermon on The Mount. A beatitude is a condition or a statement of blessedness. Etymology The term beatitude comes from The Latin word beatitudo. Sermon on The Mount In The , it is recorded a set of beatitudes that spoke that deal with a person's spiritual walk to . These beatitudes have a pattern. Each one is certain stage in a person’s walk with God. Poor in Spirit The first beatitude states that those who are poor in spirit are blessed because The Kingdom of Heaven belongs to Them. Matthew 5:3 In this first stage, an unsaved person realizes his emptiness and inability to save himself. They are blessed because can belong to them. Those who Mourn The second beatitude states that those who mourn are blessed because They are going to be comforted. Matthew 5:4 In this second stage, The unsaved person who was poor in spirit mourns over that fact that They cannot save Themselves but are are damned. But They will be comforted by The comforting sacrifice of on The cross. Meek The third beatitude states that The meek are blessed because They are going to inherit The earth. Matthew 5:5 In this third stage, The unsaved person submits to God, while restraining his own desires. Basically, this is third stage where the unsaved is saved. Those who Hunger and Thirst for Righteousness The fourth beatitude states that those who hunger and thirst for righteousness are blessed because They are going to be filled. Matthew 5:6 In this fourth stage, The now saved person longs for righteousness. they is blessed because they will be filled with righteousness. Merciful The fifth beatitude states that those who are merciful are blessed because They are going to be shown mercy back. Matthew 5:7 In this fifth stage, The saved person is merciful because of The mercy shown to him. They Therefore will be blessed with more mercy. Pure in Heart The sixth beatitude states that those who are pure in heart are blessed because They are going to see God. Matthew 5:8 In this sixth stage, The saved person makes some changes in Their life which sanctifies Them before God. They are blessed because they are pure enough to see God. Peacemakers The seventh beatitude states that The peacemakers are blessed because They are going to be called children of God. Matthew 5:9 In this seventh stage, The saved person shares with others The salvation given to Them by God. They do what they can to make peace between God and man. They are blessed because they are a child of God working to get others to be children of God too. Persecuted Because of Righteousness The eighth beatitude states that those who are persecuted because of righteousness are blessed because the Kingdom of Heaven belongs to Them. Matthew 5:10 In this eighth stage, the saved person is persecuted by haters of the light because of his righteousness he was filled with. Now righteousness is a fruit of living in God's light Ephesians 5:9, and the world hates the light. So they persecute those who are in the light. Those persecuted for righteousness are blessed because they are going to be a "co-owner" of the Kingdom of Heaven . Verses